


Blurt it Out

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine confiding in Kirk that you're madly in love with Bones, only to have Kirk let it slip during an argument with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurt it Out

"Damnit, Jim!"

Bones followed Jim through the halls of the Enterprise, trying to talk him out of another ill-conceived mission.

"It'll be fine, Bones."

"That's your answer for everything. You don't know that. You let your optimism cloud your judgement."

"And you let your pessimism cloud your fun. Come on, Bones."

"It's dangerous."

"It's an adventure!"

"It's against the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken."

"No, Jim. Rules are made to be followed. Something you should try once in a while."

"If I had followed the rules, I wouldn't be captain of this ship."

Bones stopped. He couldn't argue that point.

"You got lucky, kid."

"You should break the rules more often. Especially those rules you've made up for yourself, like not dati--"

Jim froze. He was about to let out something he shouldn't.

"Anyway," he tried to cover, "you coming or not?"

Bones stared at Jim a moment. Jim never stopped mid-sentence when he felt like he was winning an arguement.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," Jim said.

"Uh huh. Which rule should I break?"

"All of them, Bones. You're missing my point."

"No, you said 'especially...' Which one?"

"I can't--"

Bones grabbed Jim's arm as Jim turned to walk away.

"Were you going to say my rule about not dating anyone on board?"

"Yeah," Jim said.

"Why should I break that?"

Jim softly said your name, as if he were sharing some great secret.

"She's in love with you, Bones."

"You're crazy."

"She told me."

"She... Why would she tell you that?"

"I was kind of hitting on her, and she turned me down. We got to talking and she told me."

Bones' face held a look of confusion, like he were trying to figure out some puzzle. He let go of Jim's arm and turned in the direction of the Bridge. Jim called after him, but he didn't stop.

You heard the doors slide open, but you didn't look up from your station. A hand squeezed your shoulder, startling you. You looked up.

"Doctor McCoy, you scared me."

"We need to talk. Privately."

"Umm... okay."

You waved someone over to take your place, and went into the corridor with Bones.

"Is something wrong?"

People passed around you, and Bones didn't look happy.

"I really need to talk to you alone."

"Well, we can go to the rec room."

"No. People will be on break."

"My quarters?"

His eyes flew to yours, and he nodded after a moment. You led him to the lift, then down the hall to your room. Once inside you motioned for him to sit, but he declined. You decided to stand as well.

"You're making me nervous. Did I get some bad news on my physical?"

"No, you're fine."

"Then what's with all the secrecy?"

"Jim just said something to me, and, well, Jim being Jim... I had to hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

Never one to beat around the bush, Bones just spit it out.

"Are you in love with me?"

You could feel the color drain from your face, and the doctor inside of Bones kicked in. He grabbed your arms to hold you steady.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"What did Jim tell you?"

"That you're in love with me."

"Why? Why would he tell you that?"

"So, it's not true?"

You hesitated. Maybe it would be better to lie. Or maybe, since Leonard was actually here...

"No. He was telling the truth. I can't believe he told you."

"It was kind of an accident. We were arguing and he let it slip." He took in your pale skin. "Maybe you should sit down."

He walked you to the chair and knelt in front of you as you sat.

"Do you need water or anything," he asked.

"I'm fine. Really."

Leonard brushed a piece of hair from your face, and his fingers grazed across your cheek. You closed your eyes at the sensation. It was then you realized his hand was still on your face. His thumb lightly brushed over your skin.

"You know," he said, "I have this rule about not dating anyone on board the ship. There's an old saying. 'Don't dip your pen in the company ink.'"

"I understand," you said. Your brain was fighting hard not to imagine what Leonard and his 'pen' would be like.

"Jim said I should break that rule... and I'm thinking he's right."

Your eyes opened and you found him staring at you.

"I have to be honest," he said. "Despite my rule, I've found myself imagining what it would be like to kiss you."

"Don't kiss me if you have no intention of breaking your rule."

He stared at your lips a moment before his eyes reconnected with yours. He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You stopped breathing for that moment. He pulled back and waited for your eyes to open again.

"I'm breaking my rule."

His lips crashed onto yours and he pulled you against him. Your arms circled around his shoulders, and you kissed him back with an urgency that surprised even you. You had dreamed of this moment. Kissing Leonard McCoy was even better than you had imagined it would be. To have his hands on your face, touching your skin, in a non-professional manner... Something you never thought would happen.

He slowed the kiss, then pulled away. His lips grazed yours as he spoke.

"I should go. I still have to try to talk Jim out of this new suicide mission he's set on doing."

"Okay," you whispered.

He stood from the floor and pulled you out of the chair and into his arms.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

You smiled.

"I'd love to."

He returned your smile, and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, then to your forehead.

"I'll see you later."

He walked to the door and turned back to you as it slid open.

"You know," he said, "for once, I'm glad Jim has a big mouth."

"Me, too," you said with a smile.

Leonard left and the door slid closed behind him. You rubbed your neck and blew out a breath, then collapsed into the chair.

"Me, too," you whispered to yourself.


End file.
